Turbulencia
by Meli23
Summary: Ron muere, Draco ha colaborado inconsientemente y Hermione no lo sabe, ambos huyen del mundo mágico sin embargo sus vidas se cruzan denuevo. ¿Podrán con la pasión de sus cuerpos?¿Con el amor que hay dentro de ellos? Avrigualo...
1. La Vida pierde Sentido

Nuestra historia comienza cuando Hermione y Ron se cazan después de de abandonar Hogwarts y Ron muere en manos del señor tenebroso por salvar a su esposa (Hermione)  
  
...............................................  
  
Capitulo I: "La vida pierde sentido"  
  
Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente, su madre trataba de secar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, el ver su cuerpo tendido bajo el piso de aquel recinto era terrible, Hermione sólo trataba de lanzar hechizos de resucitación en vano… sabía que Ron no volvería en sí. El señor Tenebroso lo había hecho de nuevo, Ron jamás debió leer esa maldita carta en la que una mano macabra haciéndose del puño de Hermione pedía ayuda, y todo para que??? Para vengarse de Harry Potter y destruir a su compañero, casi su hermano y el amor de su mejor amiga.  
  
Ginny llegó después de un unas horas, al ver a Hermione con la cabeza baja lo único que puso hacer es correr hacía a ella y confirmar sus terribles sospechas, su hermano mayor, RON¡¡¡ había muerto, también llegó Harry quién sólo abrazó a Hermione y le dijo:  
  
-Lo siento Hermione, ¿hasta cuando mi existencia le va a seguir causando dolor a los que más quiero?.  
  
-Harry, no es culpa tuya… Ron es un héroe y siempre se jugó por su familia, por eso murió en su ley y tarde o temprano Voldemort debía cobrarse lo que le hicimos.  
  
-No¡¡¡ Hermione, todo es culpa mía… debí morir cuando apenas era un bebe. Así Voldemort (N: casi nadie se inmutó al escuchar ese nombre, pues con tal pérdida quién tiene tiempo para cosas), los hubiera dejado en paz a todos.  
  
-No seas tonto Harry, gracias a ti el mundo mágico tuvo años de tranquilidad y como un héroe debemos recordar a Ron.  
  
Hermione realmente estaba herida en lo más profundo de su alma, sentía como si una parte de ella hubiera muerto con Ron. A pesar de ello sentía admiración por su esposo quien desde que conoció se jugó por sus amigos y en ese caso por su esposa, debido a ello Hermione tomó una fuerte decisión que ya nadie podía parar.  
  
-Mamá, Ginny, Harry… he tomado una decisión.  
  
-Oh, querida no hagas nada ahora, tranquilízate y luego hablaremos. -dijo su madre.  
  
-No madre, creo que con Ron se han ido todas mis esperanzas de vida y no puedo imaginarme una vida sin él conmigo.  
  
-Como odio las veces que peleé con él. –Dijo Ginny.   
  
-He decidido irme alejarme de aquí e irme al mundo muggle, a llevarme sufrimiento tranquila sin que cada cosa me recuerde a él y todos los momentos que pasamos.  
  
-Hermione, si alguien tiene que pagar soy yo¡¡¡ no tú, después de todo tú también eres una víctima de esa rata pestilente. –enfatizó Harry muy agitado.  
  
-No Harry, me iré lejos de acá y trataré de apartarme de todo esto al que nuca me debí meter.  
  
Su madre entre sí recordaba los momentos en los que su hija llegó muy contenta y les enseñó que una carta en la que decía que debía estudiar en un colegio de magia. Estaba tan contenta y no veía las horas para comprar los libros, el uniforme y llegar al castillo que le mencionaron en la carta. Por su parte también Hermione recordaba cuando conoció Ron y Harry en el Expreso a Hogwarts y lo había puesto como tonto al enfatizar el hechizo fallido de su varita. También recordaba como la defendía ante cualquiera que osara llamarla "Sangre Sucia", por si fuera poco por su mente pasaron los momentos en los que Ron muy tímidamente y con la mirada tendida le había propuesto que sea su novia, sin duda Hermione aceptó al instante, pero de que servía recordar eso, si el amor de su vida ahora se encontraba dormido para siempre por el que no debe ser Nombrado.  
  
-Intentaré hacer una vida decente, sin ninguna comodidad… sólo tratando de llevar mi sufrimiento en la soledad.  
  
-Hermione, ¿qué pasará con 7 años de educación mágica, premio anual, graduada con honores, tirarás todo eso a la borda?, a pesar de provenir de familia muggle no estarás en tu elemento, no tienes a que dedicarte y mucho menos creo que estés en condiciones de asimilar otro mundo. –dijo Harry.  
  
-De que me sirve haber sido tan buena estudiante si ahora el sentido de mi vida se ha esfumado, además tengo una pequeña fortuna de mis padres que me servirán hasta que encuentre algo en que ocupar mi mente.  
  
-Hermione, querida ¿vendrás a casa con nosotros?  
  
-No mamá, prefiero vivir yo sola.  
  
-Hermione si necesitas dinero o ayuda, sólo pídemelo.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, prefiero hacerlo todo yo misma bastante he perdido y no quiero que otros sigan perdiendo más con mi sufrimiento, además también tengo lo que Ron me dejó que aunque no es mucho lo ahorraré para que en el futuro pueda ser bien invertido.  
  
Con el corazón partido en mil pedazos (n/a: es cursi lo sé, pero no encuentro como expresarles por lo que atravesaba).  
  
Hermione preparó sus valijas lo más rápido posible y se dirigió a tomar una ducha fría para alivianar el pesado día por la que su físico atravesó. Ella siempre había sido muy risueña cuando tenía a Ron a su lado lucía mucho mejor que nunca, empezó a preocuparse por su aspecto se veía mucho más guapa, sus trajes eran siempre muy bonitos y ya estaba acostumbrándose a utilizar maquillaje que con su piel morena lucía increíblemente bien. Tenía una castaña cabellera larga a cinco centímetros de la cintura, un cuerpo espigado claramente formado, los senos redondos y prominentes y las caderas contorneadas que dejaban en claro que Hermione había desarrollado una figura exitosa.  
  
Sin embargo ahora lucía desgarbada y muy triste, los ojos le pesaban de tanto llorar y su aspecto saludable había cambiado a demacrado en tan solo un día.  
  
Mientras el agua rociaba su cuerpo, una bruma de pensamientos confusos y aturdidores la asechaban, era como estar muerta en vida, su cerebro se encontraba como en otra dimensión y no podía dejar de sentir ese vació dentro de ella, siempre había sido muy elemental y analizadora, su mal carácter siempre la habían aislado de sufrimientos, pero al conocer a sus amigos en especial a Ron, todos los sentimientos de armonía y necesidad de una persona afloraron inmediatamente.  
  
Ahora que había perdido a la persona que amaba, no sabía si ese sentimiento de pasión y amor a la vez iban a volver a crecer alguna vez dentro de ella.  
  
Hermione partió muy temprano esa mañana, viajaría a Londres a un apartamento propiedad de un squib que trabaja en el departamento de leyes mágicas que gustosamente se lo había alquilado.  
  
-Adiós querida, cualquier cosa comunícate con tu padre o conmigo. –dijo su madre.  
  
-Cuídate mucho, mi hermano querría que estés bien.  
  
-Lo haré Ginny, aunque no sé si pueda volver a estar bien después de esto.  
  
-Si reconsideras volver estaremos aquí esperándote- dijo Harry  
  
-Adiós a todos. –se despidió la castaña.  
  
...............................................  
  
Bien primer capítulo les gustó, el incio está un tanto dramático y aburrido, pero es para preparar el escenario para la acción de los demás capítulos.  
  
Porfavor les ruego que dejen reviews pues cuando los leo me dan muchísimas ganas de seguir escribiendo para ustedes.  
  
Trataré de actualizar cada 3 días, pero no es muy regular quizá ponga dos capítulos al mismo tiempo o hasta demore una semana pero de que le estoy hechando ganas a este fic lo estoy haciendo, adios  
  
Mel. 


	2. La Cueva del Orco

Capítulo II: " La Cueva del Orco"  
  
Sentado perplejamente en un sillón victoriano y tomando un trago de anís, un joven de 21 años contemplaba los campos oscuros y solitarios de la mansión Malfoy, gozaba de una imponente figura, la adolescencia y ahora la juventud lo había convertido en un hombre realmente apuesto, los cabellos rubios le caían sobre la cara de tal forma que haría derretir a cualquier mujer, la mirada inexpresiva en la que se curvaba una ceja desafiante sobre esos profundos e intermitentes ojos grises, el joven era Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Que vida tan irritante, si ser un Malfoy implica vivir en este encierro no entiendo como aún sigue existiendo este apellido. –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.  
  
De pronto entró una joven alta, respingada, rubia, de ojos verdes y con un aire de superioridad ridícula infundada en la cara.  
  
-¿Pansy que haces aquí?. –dijo el rubio.  
  
-Que poco caballero Draco, así recibes a tu prometida.  
  
-Lo siento, pero no me has propuesto matrimonio y en vista de que yo tampoco, no veo ningún compromiso.  
  
-Muy gracioso, creo que tu nueva ocupación está volviendo muy irritante tu sentido del humor. Nuestras familias son de las mismas costumbres y desde que nacimos nuestros padres han acordado que nos casemos, además tanto tú como yo tenemos mucho en común.  
  
-Quizá en la escuela fuiste una buena acompañante, pero todo era amical, creo que no lo entendiste así.  
  
-Oh Draco, sabes perfectamente que terminaremos casándonos.  
  
-No si yo lo impido…- pensó el muchacho. –Pansy, porque no te consigues una amiga para pasar el rato, lo último que deseo es que me recargues con tus cosas.  
  
-Bueno te dejo a que organices tus ideas, por cierto ¿supiste que murió un Weasley?   
  
-¿Qué dices?, murió un Weasley… cuál de todos.  
  
-No lo sé con seguridad, pero me extraña que tú siendo uno de ellos no estés enterado.  
  
-Esas cosas me aburren, siempre dando ordenes y pidiendo que hagas cosas que no tienen sentido, hace poco me pidieron libros de encantamientos de la escuela y unas cuadernos escolares, que absurdos. Pero no me quejo, no soportaría ir a la carnicería de muggles a observar como los destruyen (n/a: lo dice en tono despectivo hacia los impuros), con tal que mi trabajo sea sólo proporcionar recuerdos escolares estaré feliz.  
  
-Claro, Draco siempre saltando las normas… ¿recuerdas lo que les hacíamos a Potter y compañía?. Tengo claro los momentos en que los acusabas al profesor Snape o cuando nos divertíamos diciéndole "sangre sucia" a la presumida de Granger.  
  
-Sí, has sabido algo de ella, casi no sé de ella desde que se casó con el mequetrefe de Weasley.  
  
-Bueno, me imagino que estará en el funeral de alguno de los pelirrojos. Bueno ahora sí me voy, pronto estoy de vuelta. Cuando la muchacha salió de la habitación se topó con un hombre de capa plateada que apareció en el umbral de la puerta, tenía una apariencia muy aristocrática e imponía respeto, sus cabellos rubios le caían ordenadamente sobre la capa y tenía un bastón de plata con una serpiente de resina incrustada, que jugaba armoniosamente con el prendedor de Slytherin que se ceñía en su traje.  
  
-Pansy, querida que alegría que vinieras a visitar a Draco, ojala hayas logrado sacarlo del deplorable cuadro en que se encuentra.  
  
-Lamentablemente no, señor Malfoy… bueno ya me iba, hasta pronto.  
  
Lucius Malfoy se dirigió al muchacho con una actitud reprochante y a la vez burlona.  
  
-Draco, qué clase de vida llevas, no pareces un Malfoy. Todos los días tomando, durmiendo con diferentes chicas, solitario… acaso no tienes una obligación en la que ocuparte.  
  
-No empieces con lo mismo, ya te dije que estoy colaborando con los mortífagos en lo que me piden… imagino que debe ser importante para agradecerme tantas veces por las cosas que les doy.  
  
-Pero no vienes a las reuniones, tampoco vas a las caserías, uno de estos días el Señor Oscuro preguntará por tu ausencia y no quiero que tenga quejas de los Malfoy.  
  
-TUUUUU Señor Oscuro está demasiado ocupado tratando de aniquilar a Harry Potter que no creo que le importe que uno de sus mortífagos se tome unas pequeñas vacaciones. Me enteré que murió uno de los Weasley, que hay con eso.  
  
-Fue ayer, precisamente ahora salgo para "La Cueva del Orco", quieren que me reúna con ellos para tratar lo del asesinato de ayer. Deberías venir conmigo.  
  
-Lo siento padre, no tengo ganas de escuchar a viejos tontos reírse de haber asesinado a un tonto Weasley, hay cosas más divertidas en la sección de cocina de "El Profeta".  
  
-Bueno, adiós y por favor si vas a seguir tomando retírate a tu alcoba.  
  
...............................................  
  
Por otro lado, en una calle oscura del valle de Slytherin, donde el olor de azufre inundaba el aire que se sentía espeso y maloliente un grupo de hombres y mujeres con capas negras vitoreaban una hazaña cumplida que daría a su señor una de las mejores satisfacciones, posiblemente serían felicitados y ensalzados por su señoría "La Oscuridad" y serian llevados a ocupar las más altas esferas de la élite del que "no debe ser nombrado".  
  
-Lo hiciste muy bien, Pettigrew. –dijo Jack Manson  
  
-No lo hubiera conseguido sino fuese por el joven Malfoy, él me proporcionó el cuaderno de la sangre sucia.  
  
-Me imagino que Lucius debe estar muy orgulloso de su hijo, lo ha hecho de maravilla.  
  
-Sí claro. –dijo colagusano en un tono sombrío que al parecer ocultaba algo.  
  
De pronto se apareció Lucius Malfoy en el umbral de la puerta, él lucía impecable en comparación de los demás mortífagos.  
  
-Señor Malfoy, que alegría tenerlo por acá, celebrábamos la oportuna intervención de su hijo en los acontecimientos de anoche.  
  
-¿Draco, quiso decir?, vengo a que me informen de todo, que tiene que ver mi hijo con lo de anoche.  
  
-Señor, el joven Malfoy, le dio a Colagusano un cuaderno con la caligrafía de la impura y él con sus habilidades para imitar escritos, hizo una carta en la que la muchacha le pedía ayuda por su vida a su esposo, el joven Weasley amigo de Harry Potter y cuando llegó supuestamente a ayudarla un grupo de mortífagos lo acorralamos y le lanzamos mil maldiciones.  
  
-Ya era hora, que Draco hiciera algo más provechoso por el frente, que flirtear con muchachas desde que salió de la escuela, de todas formas tenía razón en eso de que colaboraba con el frente. –murmuró silenciosamente Lucius.  
  
-El señor Oscuro va ha honrar con honores a su familia, señor. –dijo un mortífago de cabello muy canoso.  
  
-Los Malfoy nos hemos distinguido por servir de mucho al señor oscuro en el momento preciso.   
  
-Señor, será que su hijo pueda venir más seguido a las reuniones, es que imagino que el Señor querrá verlo para felicitarlo. –dijo Kimberly Smith, una mortífaga de cabello negro y muy joven.  
  
-Draco vendrá, a su debido tiempo, ahora por favor limpien este lugar, qué clase mortífagos son si se comportan como pordioseros muggles.  
  
-Claro, señor lo tendremos todo muy ordenado para su próxima visita.  
  
Lucius se disponía a salir de la posada cuando un pensamiento de duda inquietante, lo atacó y voltio a preguntar.  
  
-¿Díganme, cuanto tiempo resistió Weasley los ataques?  
  
-Al principio se resistió un poco, y resistió las maldiciones que le impartimos, es más logró levantarse y trató de hechizar a uno de nosotros, pero antes que lo hiciera soltamos contra él la maldición mortal y murió.  
  
-Esta bien… -dijo Lucius con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.  
  
Lucius Malfoy siempre había odiado a los Weasleys, parecía que la sola existencia de la familia lo fastidiaba, ellos eran de sangre totalmente pura sin embargo su comportamiento, su rara inclinación por las cosas muggles y su estricta buena conducta hacía que Lucius los repudiara: "Impuramente puros" sería la palabra para describirlos según él. Ahora estaba más que contento su hijo había facilitado que Ronald Weasley el pelirrojo más cercano a Harry Potter haya encontrado la muerte.  
  
-Draco ahora puede sentirse satisfecho. –pensó dibujándose en su frío rostro una sonrisa maliciosa como sólo los Malfoy son capaces de hacer.  
  
Mientras tanto Draco Malfoy seguía sólo en su consiente encierro, ¿qué pasaba con él?. Siempre tan retador y autosuficiente y ahora metido como una rata en un agujero de cuatro paredes. La verdad es que al decidido Draco Malfoy algo lo había hecho cambiar, no era por nada que él se encontraba a su suerte, tirado al abandono y sin ganas de levantar lo que inspiraba antiguamente.  
  
Su padre desde pequeño lo había educado para convertirse en todo un mortífago y por lo visto anteriormente era obvio que Draco había entendido muy bien esa lección.  
  
Cuando apenas tenía once años y era su primer año en la escuela Hogwarts de magia, había determinado que le haría la vida de cuadros a Harry Potter, no podía resistir que el muchacho de ojos verdes le robara tan sólo un poco de atención, su arrogancia siempre había estado alimentada con la pureza de su familia nadie podía meterse con magos de tanta alcurnia como los Malfoy.  
  
Eso hizo que Draco se las ensañara con la mejor amiga del chico Potter, Hermione Granger le parecía el talón de Aquiles del trío, sabía que siempre podría insultarla y despreciarla por su condición de hija de muggles y ella no podía renegar de ello y mucho menos negarlo, pero había ocurrido algo que sólo Draco se había percatado hasta 5 año y fue eso precisamente la razón por la que Draco había olvidado la fría e individualista vida que tenía, resultaba que él estaba enamorado de la sangre sucia, él estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.  
  
-En que momento tuve que empezar a mirarla como mujer. Acaso fue la impotencia por saber que esa chica jamás se arrastraría por mí como otras. O fue porque quería ganarle la partida al idiota de Weasley – se preguntaba Draco.  
  
Se levantó a tomar un cigarrillo del despacho, lo prendió y se tomó un momento para asimilar el tabaco por sus pulmones para luego soltarlo de un soplido y formar una nube en la habitación.  
  
-¿Porque Hermione Granger? Nisiquiera es bonita. –se mentía Draco.-Pero los últimos años se volvió mucho más interesante y bella, me enloquecía cuando caminaba y movía las caderas, pero cuando quería piropearla e incitarme sólo salía de mi boca un insulto que hacía que huyera con sus amigos o su novio, Weasley¡¡¡¡ quien diría que la única chica que me inspiró otro sentimiento que no fuera sólo atracción sexual sería de Ron Weasley.  
  
Hizo una mueca sarcástica.  
  
-Es irónico que alguna vez le dije a Weasley que podía tener todo lo que quisiera y que a su familia le faltaría. Y lo que es realmente importante para mí no lo pude tener porque ese mal nacido ya lo había conquistado. Pero, la verdad ¿qué alejó a Granger de mí? Fue mi tonta prepotencia, mis estúpidos aires de chico rico e irresistible lo que la alejaron de mí, no todos pueden ser de la calaña de mi familia.  
  
Ja¡¡ muy ricos y aristocráticos pero lo único que saben infundir es mierda que al final sólo te hace infeliz.   
  
...........................................................................................................................  
  
Aquí el segundo capítulo, rápido no??? la verdad quize hacer este capítulo para que vayan estructurando la base de la historia. Quería que conosieran la manera como los mortífagos influyen en la historia la particpanción de Draco y Hermione, así que le puse más que romanticismo mucho contenido técnico y mágico.  
  
En este capítulo les explico un poco sobre la vida de Draco según yo lo acomodo parael fic, desde luego he tratado de ser muy exacta al libro... pero me pareció bueno explicarles con las mismas palabras de draco lo que sentía por Hermione.  
  
En el próximo capítulo sabrán que hace Draco al saber que ha provocado en la mujer que ama el sufrimiento más grande de todos y podrán saber la vida de Hermione en el mundo muggle. Adios dejen reviews plis, plis, plis eso me da muchas ganas de darle verdaderos giros a la historia.  
  
Mel. 


	3. Doble Huída

Capítulo III "Doble Huida"  
  
El miércoles por la noche Hermione llega al Londres muggle, la diferencia de ver las ciudades abarrotadas de muggles y sus construcciones en vez de las pintorescas ciudades mágicas a las que ella estaba acostumbrada no hacía que su funesto estado se desvaneciera, lo único que tenía en la mente era la imagen de Ron tendido sobre el piso inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la frente. Sola con sus maletas en medio de la calle no podías encontrar a la Hermione Granger de antes, sólo a una mujer abatida por el desconcierto, sola, sin ningún apoyo moral que la levantara (n/a nisiquiera sus 7 exitosos años de estudios la hace sentirse mejor… hay va toda una vida, pobre Hermy, en fin continuemos con la historia), sin duda la chica alegre y meticulosa de antes se había ido con el pelirrojo que tantos bellos recuerdos le había regalado.  
  
- Veamos. –dijo sacando un pequeño pergamino del bolsillo de su abrigo color canela.- Downing Street 52.. mmm eso no debe quedar muy lejos, si pregunto a un par de personas llego pronto.- Susurró Hermione.  
  
La castaña se dirigió a una manzana muy concurrida para poder preguntar la dirección de la casa. Se acercó a un transeúnte muggle de cabeza poco bendecida con cabellos y traje muy elegante.  
  
-Señor, no sé si pudiera decirme donde queda Downing Street?  
  
- Downing Street… eh?? , puede tomar el metro y bajar en la estación 23 que es la que la dejará más cerca, pero si es aún muy novata caminando por estas calles, le aconsejaría que tomara un taxi y la llevará al lugar exacto.  
  
-Gracias, muy amable señor. -Dijo Hermione, despidiéndose.  
  
- Señorita le pasa algo, la noto muy acongojada… en estas calles lo último que podemos estar es tristes, olvide sus penas y siga su camino jovencita.  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta al instante que aún con muggles no podía seguir ocultando lo que en el fondo guardaba, acaso aún en el otro mundo todos le iban a seguir recordando la muerte de Ron.  
  
- Taxi, por favor. -dijo Hermione. – lléveme a Downing Street 52.  
  
Durante el camino Hermione miraba con detenimiento el paisaje, a menudo algunas cosas hacían que recordara su niñez con sus padres, siempre había sido hija de muggles, y aunque sus conocimientos eran bastantes y definidos no conocía mucho de los muggles como de los magos a los que ahora ella permanecía, sin embargo siempre estaba al tanto de todo ello, pero después de Hogwarts y haberse casado con Ron ella olvidaba ir a menudo a ese otro mundo, incluso sus padres pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con ella en el Valle de Godric donde vivían ella y Ron.  
  
-Me imagino las cosas que Ron hubiera dicho si viera esto. –dijo hermione esbozando una diminuta sonrisa, que después se convirtió en una imagen plana y sin expresión alguna. – Oh por favor, acaso estoy condenada a sufrir por Ron para la eternidad, sé que aún lo amo y no podré olvidar su muerte, pero no sé si mi vida podrá contra tanto dolor.  
  
Al fin Hermione había llegado a la casona en la que se alojaría, notó que era inmensa y la manzana en general tenía un aspecto muy colorido, por algunos nombres pudo notar que habían muchas casas con familias de origen italiano habitando la calle, la suya en particular tenían anchos y espaciados balcones de madera, con unas cortinas a cuadros muy largos, hasta pudo observar una gallina balancearse sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.  
  
Tocó la puerta que se encontraba frente a ella y no tardó en salir una muchacha de cabello muy rubio y ensortijado, con una sonrisa muy risueña que complementaba con sus pequeños y alegres ojos negros.  
  
-Hola, es usted Hermione Granger?. –dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Sí soy yo, el señor Marbulus Finnigan me ha enviado aquí por un alquiler de vivienda. –dijo hermione cuidando de no delatar el origen de la personas que mencionaba.  
  
-A sí, del Londres mágico no? Él nos llamó ayer para comunicarnos que te recibiéramos bien y atendiéramos a todo lo que necesitabas.  
  
-Eh…bueno, yo, sólo… ¿es usted bruja?  
  
-Señorita Granger porque no pasa y se pone cómoda para poder responderle.  
  
Hermione pasó a la casa, pero le resultó increíble que por dentro encontrase un espacio más grande, la sala era enorme y se podía notar que detrás había un gran comedor y no imaginarse lo que había arriba. Se sentó en uno de los sofás rojos de aquella habitación.  
  
-No soy bruja, soy una squib.-dijo algo avergonzada. –Marbulus Finnigan es mi tío, y esta casa es de su propiedad, aquí vivimos yo y mis hermanas, en la planta más alta una familia de muggles que tienen una hija estudiando magia y una bruja en la penúltima planta.  
  
-Ya veo, y cómo se llama?  
  
-Deborah Winslet, encantada Hermione. –dijo volviendo a recobrar su gran sonrisa.  
  
-Igualmente, puedo saber ¿dónde me quedaré?, el señor Finnigan me ha dicho que me diran donde puedo acomodarme.  
  
-Sí claro porfavor sígame.  
  
Deborah llevó a Hermione a través de una de las dos escaleras que se encontraba en el vestíbulo, eran de madera antigua sin embargo no crujían al rose con las pisadas sin duda obra de la varita de un mago.  
  
Cuando llegaron al segundo piso Deborah abrió una puerta en la que había una habitación realmente grande a comparación con la que había tenido en Hogwarts, un mini sala muy cálida con cojines y tapetes de lana, una cobija en el sofá, una pequeña biblioteca empotrada en la pared, un mechero que emitía una luz muy brillante, una mesa con dos sillas cerca de una ventana por la que se podía ver las luces intermitentes de la ciudad y dos puertas que Hermione imaginó que conducían al baño y su dormitorio.  
  
-Aquí dormirás, tienes suerte esta es la estancia más cómoda y auque no es tan grande como las otras, está muy bien equipada y no queda muy lejos de donde duermo, así podrás preguntarme lo que quieras.  
  
-Gracias, me parece perfecta… es ideal para mí, no la necesito muy grande pues soy una persona sola y no te preocupes no armo jaleo e intentaré no molestarte.  
  
-No Hermione, no me molestarás después de lo que te ha pasado…..-al parecer Deborah había hablado demás.  
  
-OH, así que ya sabes porque una bruja como yo está aquí, descuida tenías que enterarte, esto ha sido demasiado difícil para mí y lo único que deseo es tranqui…lidad… -dijo Hermione desvaneciéndose sobre el sofá.  
  
-Hermione¡¡¡, ¿te pasa algo?. -dijo Deborah muy asustada ante repentina reacción.  
  
-No, no es nada es sólo que con todo esto no he estado alimentándome y más las preocupaciones y la angustia que tengo, pues… creo que esto se volverá muy frecuente.  
  
-eso sí que no Hermione (n/a ya se tuteaban, tienen casi la misma edad), mírate te veo muy débil, no quiero ni imaginar lo que esto puede afectar a tu salud, permíteme cuidarte y atenderte y si necesitas algo sólo llámame, no seré buena como bruja pero como enfermera sé hacer un buen trabajo.  
  
Deborah conversó por un par de horas con Hermione, sobre todo lo que le había pasado a nuestra castaña, sobre la rara y dolorosa muerte de Ron, incluso hablaron de Hogwarts y para animarla Deborah se atrevió a contarle algunas de sus anécdotas como bruja sin remedio, lo cual hizo que ambas chicas, tanto la rubia como la castaña empezaran a hacerse amigas, pasada la conversación Deborah se despidió de hermione para dejarla descansar.  
  
-Adiós, Hermione me retiro cuídate, hasta mañana.  
  
-Deborah, antes de que te vayas quisiera preguntarte algo.  
  
-Sí dime.  
  
-Sabes de una escuela por acá cerca, planeo meterme de maestra en una escuela para niños, tengo conocimientos de materias muggles y con algunos libros podría ponerme al corriente.  
  
-Una escuela…mmm, que mejor que la escuela "Luthien" es la primaria que queda a unas calles de aquí, no es una escuela muy grande, por eso siempre necesitan la ayuda de nuevas maestras y personas que las ayuden, puedes ir a preguntar mañana.  
  
-Me parece excelente, no creas que he venido al mundo muggle para andar de ociosa, necesito ocupar mi mente en algo útil, para que los tristes recuerdos no carcoman mi mente.  
  
-eso es muy bueno Hermione, bueno ahora si te dejo descansar, adiós…que duermas bien.  
  
...............................................  
  
Mientras tanto, esa mañana Lucius Malfoy entró precipitadamente a la habitación de Draco, que ya había despertado y estaba con una bata observando por su gigante ventana hacia el jardín.  
  
- Felicidades Draco, me complace saber que has ayudado a aniquilar al pelirrojo.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas?, que hice ¿qué?.  
  
- Pettigrew me dijo que le diste un cuaderno de la impura.  
  
- Le di unos cuadernos míos, imagino que su cuaderno estaba ahí por error… pero eso que tiene que ver?  
  
- Fácil hijo, colagusano tomo el cuaderno y pues con esas habilidades que sólo él tiene falsificó la caligrafía de la sangre sucia y le mandó una carta a Weasley en busca de auxilio, él fue tras su damisela en peligro – haciendo una mueca cómica – y cayó en nuestras manos.  
  
- Pero, eso no puede ser cierto… Hermione debe estar destrozada.  
  
- Eso es lo bueno. – tras ello vino una fuerte risa – y Harry Potter también.  
  
- Han perdido la razón, ella va a odiarme por eso el resto de su vida.  
  
- Y desde cuando, te deprime lo que piense la sangre sucia de ti. –dijo Lucius.  
  
- Eh.. no es eso, es sólo que no creí ayudara a hacer eso.  
  
- Pues ¡Bravo Draco!, en cualquier momento el señor oscuro nos llamará y tendremos que estar preparados.  
  
Después de esto, Lucius salió del cuarto tan rápido como entró y dejó tras él a un Draco totalmente confundido, que se sentía la peor basura del mundo y que a pesar de cuanto odiaba a Weasley sentía muchos remordimientos por haber ayudado a matar al esposo de Hermione, ella probablemente estaría desesperada, triste, derrotada y Draco tenía la culpa.   
  
Por un momento pensó que tenía por fin el camino libre con Hermione, pero casi de inmediato se le vino a la mente la idea de que Hermione ahora sentiría un gran odio por quien haya matado a Ron, posiblemente ella pasaría el resto de su vida maldiciendo a quien hizo esto s su esposo (n/a: pues es así, en realidad no se equivoca), es por eso que Draco se sentía como un criminal, la peor rata de este planeta, al causarle tanto daño a la mujer que amaba.  
  
-¡¡Maldigo la hora en que me uní a esos malditos mortífagos!!, pero que podía hacer, soy un Malfoy…¡¡¡malditos todos, malditos los Malfoy, maldito Yo!!!  
  
Draco se sentía realmente mal, la vida que llevaba y lo que afrontaba sólo era la consecuencia de todo el daño que había hecho desde la infancia, ahora la mujer que amaba lo odiaría sin perdón y no podría soportar ver eso, lo cual lo llevó hacía una decisión que jamás pensó tomar.  
  
- Estoy más que arto de todo esto, no necesito de esta familia ni de nadie ahora que he cometido lo peor. – dijo esto sacando una papel y pluma de su escritorio.  
  
Draco ya lo había decidido, tenía que huir no podía soportar ver la cara de odio de Hermione, era demasiado para él, debía largarse de casa de los Malfoy, el problema era a donde.  
  
-Londres muggle, ahí es donde iré… nadie me encontrará mezclado entre muggles, definitivamente nadie debe saber que existo, nadie debe pensar que sigo vivo.  
  
A Draco enseguida se le ocurrió una idea, tomó el hurón que su familia tenía en el jardín, lo llevó a su alcoba y con la varita le lanzó la maldición imperdonable (n/a: ya saben el Avedra Cadabra) después escondió al hurón y le echó un hechizo falsificador a la varita, para que cuando alguien obtuviese el último hechizo de esta, demostrara que el que había sido muerto es Draco.  
  
- Plan perfecto. – pensó el rubio.  
  
Todo estaba completamente planeado, su padre se daría cuenta que él había muerto y no lo buscaría más, Hermione no tendría ganas de odiarlo al saber que se había eliminado como una cucaracha y ni siquiera Voldemort querría saber de él. Ahora lo único que faltaba era la nota de dspedida dirigida a su padre:  
  
Querido Padre:  
  
Imagino que ahora estarás completamente desconcertado por todo esto y esto es para confirmar lo que piensas, efectivamente estoy muerto y no hay marcha atrás y si te preguntas porque lo hice, no es por otra razón que por amor, el amor que jamás estuvo en tus planes que tu hijo sintiera, me educaste para ser superior a los demás, pero me has convertido sin duda en el mago más bajo que pueda existir, he ayudado a matar al esposo de la mujer que amo, sí padre Hermione Granger, la hija de muggles, la sangre sucia es la única mujer que he amado pero como ya es conocido un Malfoy no puede permitirse estar con una impura así que he preferido morir a seguir sufriendo de amor, no te pido que guardes el secreto porque sé de sobra que serás el primero en quererlo ocultar sería demasiada vergüenza para ti que la gente se enterara.  
  
Me despido para siempre, encuentra resignación haber si un día esta familia se libre de la maldición oscura que la atormenta, tu hijo  
  
Draco  
  
-Ahora sólo me queda huir. – dijo el rubio dejando la varita tirada junto a su cama con la nota sobre el escritorio. No debía llevar nada de ropa, quizá sólo algunas poleras que estaban en desuso, lo que debía obtener es dinero por un momento pensó en sacar dinero de su cámara en Gringotts, pero sabía que su padre lo descubriría de pronto pensó: - Parvati…- Recordó que ella le había regalado un medallón de oro para su cumpleaños, imaginó que valdría mucho para los muggles por lo tanto decidió llevarlo, con algo más de efectivo con él que él contaba.  
  
........................................................  
  
Un suave destello del hermoso día que se venía venir hizo que Hermione abriera los ojos, sin duda descansar después de tanto viaje le había hecho bien, las ojeras ganadas se había esfumado y con el amanecer sabía que era hora de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer. Se levantó un poco confundida y cuando se disponía a coger su taza de café se dio cuenta que sólo quedaban los cunchos lo cual le hizo mucha gracia e hizo que recordara las clases de adivinación en tercer año que para ella habían sido una torura.  
  
- Bueno días, Hermione. –dijo Deborah entrando a su recámara.  
  
- Cómo estás Deborah, he dormido de maravilla… qué hora es.  
  
- Son casi las nueve de la mañana.  
  
- Por Dios, he dormido un lustro entero y tengo que hacer mucho hoy.  
  
- ¿Necesitas algo?, -dijo retirando las cortinas del balcón de Hermione.  
  
- En realidad sí, como sabrás no tengo mucha ropa muggle y la poca que tengo está muy pasada de moda, será que puedes acompañarme a comprar algo.  
  
- Eso quisiera pero no puedo, la pareja de muggles que vive en el último piso ha organizado un té a media mañana, por el cumpleaños de la esposa y no puedo faltar.  
  
- Oh bueno, no importa yo iré sola, he visto que hay muchas tiendas por aquí cerca.  
  
- Pero si gustas puedes decirle a Cornelia, la bruja de la planta alta que te acompañe ella casi nunca está haciendo nada y conoce Londres como la palma de su mano.  
  
- No la conozco, pero si puedes decirle eso por mí no hay problema.  
  
- Lo haré, descuida.  
  
Hermione tomó una ducha y se vistió con una blusa blanca de cuello V, un pantalón negro ceñido y los zapatos que su madre le regaló para su último cumpleaños. Aunque el traje no era muy moderno era más que suficiente para pasar aquel día.  
  
Bajó lentamente a la sala y vio a una bruja (n/a: era obvio con tal ropa y la varita saliéndose del abrigo) tejiendo lo que parecía ser un chaleco, de inmediato pensó en la señora Weasley quien tenía ese hábito y gusto tan marcado por convertir una madeja de lana en una prenda de vestir.  
  
-Querida, ponte derecha que quiero ver que tal te ves. – le dijo la bruja acomodándole el chaleco que ella le había colocado.  
  
- ¿Que dice?  
  
- Muchacha, necesito saber que tan bien le sentará a mi sobrina… y tú tienes los hombros exactamente iguales.  
  
Hermione claramente percibió que la mujer estaba algo chiflada, era una vieja de cabello muy blanco, aunque parecí robusta, la manera como tejía y se movía hacía que le recordara a su ex profesora de adivinación, con un abrigo púrpura que no combinaba nada con esa horrible falda verde, se había puesto a tomarle las medidas a Hermione y a ella no parecía haberle gustado tal asalto.  
  
-Cornelia, veo que ya conoces a Hermione. –dijo Deborah quien venía con más madejas de lana.  
  
- Ella es la bruja solitaria. –dijo Cornelia.  
  
- No soy ninguna bruja solitaria. –mintió Hermione que es así como se sentía.  
  
- Te visto cuando llegaste y tus ojos hablan mucho de lo que te ha pasado. –dijo Cornelio tratando de desatar un punto mal hecho.  
  
- Pues sí he pasado por mucho, pero no soy ninguna indefensa por supuesto que no, sé defenderme muy bien y he venido aquí a ser útil.  
  
- En realidad es que huyes de lo que te aqueja, no puedes más pero ya encontrarás a quien también huye como tú… lástima que tu destino ni siquiera sea ese.  
  
- ¿de qué habla?. –dijo la castaña ya exaltada.  
  
- Déjala Hermione, Cornelia es así siempre está tratando de ver en nosotros cosas más allá de lo que nosotros podemos ver, pero es buena y te acompañará a hacer las compras, ¿no es así Cornelia?  
  
- Sí, claro Deborah porfavor guarda todo esto y cuida que no se enrede en ningún escalón.  
  
- Sí por supuesto.  
  
Cornelio tomó su bolso abrió la puerta y con una seña le dijo a Hermione que saliera, ella por supuesto aún seguía muy extrañada, pero tomó su abrigo y salió.  
  
....................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Aquí el tercer capítulo del Fan Fiction, sin duda este capítulo sólo es la conexión entre el inicio de la Historia y nuestra trama verdadera, en el próximo podrán ver a Hermione y draco juntos y pues sabrán de todo lo que son capaces.  
  
Les he presentado a un personaje llamado Cornelia que además de Deborah en la casa hogar tallará un papel importante en la historia, chiflada donde la ven tiene muchas cosas que dar a la pareja.  
  
EL próximo capítulo se los daré mañana, seguiré escribiendo en la escuela . Dejen reviews porfavor!!!! que es eso de lo que me alimento.  
  
Mel 


End file.
